


Certain kind of understanding

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain kind of understanding

Gene's got a feeling, a niggling, nagging feeling at the back of his brain.

Sam isn't meant to be here. He's out of his depth, his time, possibly just his mind. Either way, he doesn't belong.

So when they're together, tangled in one another, he holds on like a drowning man. None of this shy, hard to get bollocks. He knows they're on borrowed time.

There's something fresh and clean about Sam. He doesn't taste of ash and dust like the rest. Sometimes Gene thinks if he banged Chris and Ray together there'd be a cloud of smut, like when the missus beats the rugs against the front step.

No, Sam tastes of new ideas and shiny techniques, summer breezes and autumn leaves. At first it drove him nuts, drove him to distraction, drove him up the bloody wall. Now it's like a cold beer on a warm day, sends a little zing down his spine.

Gene can see the cogs twitching, see Sam trying to figure him out. He was expecting something completely different. The look of combined confusion and contentment is a constant source of amusement to Gene. Don't be fooled, the first few times were exactly as Sam pictured. Rough, painful and all about control. Two huge personalities clashing in the only way they knew how.

What Sam doesn't get is that his Gov, his lover, knows. Knows what he wants, knows what he needs and can sense how little time they have to take it. So, when Sam asks Gene to come back to his he doesn't get the expected 'Piss off, Dorethy'. He gets a nod and a smile and his DCI permanently looking over their shoulders.


End file.
